Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the composition, and application of novel meadowfoam containing polymers, useful as softening, anti-tangle, and conditioning agents for use in personal care, textile and related applications. The properties of these novel compounds containing a meadowfoam ester moiety in the polymer backbone which makes them well suited for these applications is the fact that they are substantive to fibers, hair and skin and also very mild to the skin and eyes and provide protection from environmental factors like acid rain and other pollutions which come in contact with hair and skin. The incorporation of a the meadowfoam component into the molecule results in several additional desirable properties heretofore unattainable. The polymers are more elastomeric, are resistant to mal-odor formation and provide outstanding gloss and protection of the hair from environmental factors which can be damaging to the hair.
The recent availability of meadowfoam oil, with it's 20 to 22 carbon atoms and the specific location of it's double bonds, and it's reaction to make polymers results in the preparation liquid stable polymers, having outstanding emulsifying properties and are very acceptable for use in personal care applications.